


【职秦】君辞去

by wasteland200720



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, 大秦帝國 | Da Qin Di Guo | The Qin Empire (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: 寡人恨你，苏秦，你是个骗子。
Relationships: Ji Zhi/Su Qin
Kudos: 3





	【职秦】君辞去

姬职站在孟婆身边，望着碗里泛着类似白花蛇草水混合豆汁儿和格瓦斯的色泽的不明物体，悄悄说，我能不喝吗。  
孟婆方才还欣赏着一身贵气的君王眼中流露出朔风卷白草的无情，清冷得不容半点尘世烟火浊了身，内心赞叹真是个好看到不近人情的一国之君，顷刻就听到他这种无理要求。不行不行，她抱住汤壶，你不喝就渡不了河。  
那我就不渡。姬职帅气地甩手走人，猛然回想起自己已经无路可退。  
他是在大殿的上空俯瞰着窥视了一会儿才来的。他那个儿子跪在榻边很是伤心地流眼泪，还伴着几声撕心裂肺的野猪嚎叫，恨不得把他死去的父王从地府里生生拉出来。姬职知道，不幸落难出生在帝王家里的孩子们都是天生的演员，虽然自己这个儿子演技比较浮夸，糊弄这种小场面还是绰绰有余。真正的伤心他也体验过了，哀嚎几声不管事儿，要像没白跟寡人半辈子的老人民艺术家乐毅表演的那样，心如死灰淡漠止水，才达到出神入化的地步。  
作为父亲，他把儿子瞧得很清楚，表面上一副大智若愚的福星相，实际上内心有无数毒辣的鬼点子翻腾。他担心新燕王与乐毅之间的矛盾，又会演变成另一处异曲同工的老秦王与商君的悲惨下场。不是说山东五国成心见不得别人好，自从燕国化身人民币玩家连攻七十二座城池之后他们的眼睛就长在了燕国身上，一旦有什么趾高气扬轻举妄动，比秦赵联军战斗力翻倍的腐儒们的唾沫就可以浇灌一遍所有燕地农田。大概是商君的故事和他们的价值观一致，欢天喜地地希望燕国再重演一遍，把刚刚莅临强者之位的燕也打上个虎狼之国兔死狗烹鸟尽弓藏的烙印。  
这种事情谁都会做，就要看谁能做到摆在明面上都不被戳脊梁骨。  
他悬在大殿上空，笑话自己都已经是死人了，还在为活人的事情操心。  
忘川河水深不可测，却没有什么味道。姬职望着前面那人脑袋上黑乎乎的豁口，觉得还是波澜不起的销尸水好看，就在上面荡着自己的影子。他理理一丝不苟的发冠，眺望那个波涛之下的中年男人苍白的脸。他真的老了，老态尽显，可以用残败来形容。  
他也曾用苛刻到近乎变态的眼光打量过苏秦的脸，他也老了。爱欲比时间更狠毒，若得两者更是狼豺般的组合，毫不留情地吻过彼此挚爱，吻痕处血肉模糊，万物长睡不复醒。姬职和苏秦这样势均力敌的对手，更不会给对方留后路，一场长达数十年的惊世骇俗更是不溅血地抽干了所有新奇感，抱着彼此同床异梦的躯壳自欺欺人地做破碎幻梦，轻佻下贱地爱着言行不一的肉体，然后怪罪于年岁倥偬。  
王上，十五年喽。  
苏秦说出这话的时候，他正在烧信。烬火在黑暗中发红、发光，锦帛被捕获吞噬，开始呼吸闪烁。炉火窜得高，冒出呛口的烟，字迹渐渐消失于火焰中，成为灰烬，幻化为黑夜，在烬火的中央留下乌黑、丝绸般亮丽的纸灰，像治丧常用的黑色幂离。姬职想起来自己儿时的一场动乱，浩劫席卷整个蓟城，人和马车疯狂奔跑，最终都湮没在烟尘中，绚丽至极，干渴至极。他骑马离开宫城，回望滔天火光，就已经忘了自己是谁了。  
你说什么？  
王上，臣已经跟随您十五年了。  
他扭头看向殿下人，苏秦的眼中读不到任何情绪，他那双眼睛总是冷静而木讷，天生就要做间者的人都是这样。他的语气也趋于平淡，像仅仅是陈述一个事实。  
嗯，姬职拍拍手上的灰烬，是很久了。  
苏秦压抑着怒火，懒得和他计较。很多人（也许包括姬职，他想）都以为季子先生天性宅心仁厚，总挂着一副笑盈盈、把美德二字表彰在脸上的皮相，总是大人不记小人过地放掉错者一马，却只有他自己清楚，他不过是懒的。他并非贵胄皇族，却养了天生一副懒骨，靠撒谎和豪赌成就人生，既可笑又可悲。  
比起一成不变的躯体，苏秦觉得姬职恐怕更会早早的厌倦他善变的灵魂。  
一来一往明枪暗箭，他也觉得疲乏。他讨厌他，就是因为他真心待他，把可憎血肉予他一人观看，别人都是别人。苏秦不能既想当婊丨子又想立牌坊，不能既要办好事还哄得上司开心。他没有输给时间，他就是输给了自己的不够贪心。比不爱了还要更冷的事情有好多--床畔残雪般的一缕白发，夜半枕边凉初透，更有甚者，同床异梦如胶似漆却心怀鬼胎。  
姬职这些年出落得帝王薄情，情愿孑然一身把自己的路越走越窄，此时考量他的真心已经太难且无用。肆无忌惮奔跑在河岸上的孩子们，昨天还是燕人，今天就是齐人，明天还可能是地下人。没办法啊。苏秦叹了口气，把脸藏在袖子里，局促地跺了跺脚，隐瞒自己呼出的一口白气。这个时候就不必故作老成地教他，这就是乱世，王上。  
他声音好听，像春雷后的拔节嫩笋，鲜少能有君王不听他海妖塞壬般的蛊惑。最艰难的那段日子里，天天都有老臣举着竹简在大殿中摩肩接踵地跪拜，姬职都能清楚的听到那把风湿的老骨头吱嘎作响。王上啊，那苏秦必然是齐国派来的奸细，望王上铲除佞幸，复我大燕国祚！  
姬职崩溃地扶额，九道垂旒上的珠子碰到一起悦耳叮咚。换个罪名吧，寡人听腻了，你倒不如说他狐媚惑主妖后祸国呢。  
老臣愤怒而惊慌地抬头，像是又要跪下，他赶快解释道：哎别介，寡人是开玩笑的，请起请起。  
当他知道他再这样作下去就会把燕国作没才渐渐收敛了些。这些个罪名他会一条条念给苏秦听，然后笑眯眯地问，季子先生，确有此事吗？  
苏秦趴在他身下不敢动弹，嘶嘶喘着气，说要是他们知道燕王还有这种在上床的时候念罪名的恶趣味，燕国的国祚也就剩那么一点了。  
姬职说那季子先生要回答寡人，是否确有此事。苏秦愤恨转头，被他压制住，暗暗地骂他，说没有。  
没有就好，没有寡人就放心了。姬职放开他，他在他离开他身体的一瞬间感觉到了刺骨的冷。姬职，他听见他叫他名字，猛然转身。你是不是以为，你就是那个不可或缺的人？  
嗯？他没能明白，缩手穿着衣服，一边侧耳听他讲话。苏秦觉得很冷，在被寝中缩成一团，哆哆嗦嗦地继续说，你错了，你不是，谁都可以替代你。姬职终于懂了他话里浓浓的挑衅意味，冷眼坐在旁边，那你可以走，苏秦，寡人不拦你。  
他看见惊惧放大了他的眼瞳，伴随着某种陶瓷制品碎掉的声音，苏秦不住地发抖。他多可悲啊，就这样把自己的一声绑定在了别人的一生中。姬职真是聪明，你叫他走，他又能去哪儿呢？  
他看见他挤在泡沫般的丝织品中间瑟瑟发抖，慈悲满怀地去抱他，把被汗水打湿的黑色长发撩到身后，他眸子亮晶晶的，像是要哭了。我说错什么话了？他低声问他，在耳畔吞吐温热的气息。苏秦觉得耳垂瘙痒，剜了他一眼。抱着我，他说，从正面抱着我。  
他以前说过，从后背抱人只会觉得没有安全感，多一分是越界少一分是敷衍，可姬职却偏爱这种虚情假意的姿势，此刻把他抱在怀里只觉得像抱了只皮毛柔软的狐狸。他玩弄他的头发，发丝一根根缠绕蔓延在指间，软而细腻，丝缕分明。  
苏秦，你到底要什么，寡人都能给你。他看见他脸颊红了，像艳绝的鼠姑，从花瓣根部开始挣扎着泛红。臣要王上信臣，王上能办得到吗？  
他知道那红不是掺杂着为难的情动，揭开表象之下掩盖的都是为难，没有丝毫动情。你要寡人如何信你啊，苏秦？欲望剖白缝隙，最终用久别不成的欢乐填补；他教他发抖，像杨絮吻水松枝点地，放不过最敏感之处，脑海中是掠夺跶伐和倒下的巨人，在死中幻化出生，抛向天地虚无万物刍狗。他们不是水乳交融的耳鬓厮磨，而是分崩离析的孑然孤独，他就像被裹在冷风中，怀抱着另一个没有温度的人。他们都麻木得无所谓。  
凑合一辈子，也挺好的。他在喘息的空隙想，要是能这么一直过下去，所有的患得患失拆东补西也算是值得的。  
可他们两个都不是能凑合的性格，得不到最好的还不如根本得不到。苏秦注视着姬职一封封烧完各国送来的信，像极了冷静的庖丁，细致入微疯狂着迷于肢解自己的前半生。他静待他开口，可惜没能等来。  
王上，臣先告退了。他向殿上深深一拜，然后扭头离去。他没拦他，连看都没看。  
王上，那臣这次，是真的走了啊。  
梦里，苏秦这样说，他的脸和平日的那个苏秦渐渐重叠。鬼魅的影子拖在地上张牙舞爪，姬职一个人风声鹤唳草木皆兵。  
他哭哭啼啼地笑着，按着别在腰间的长剑疯疯癫癫地跳舞。你走吧，走吧，永远也别回来了，寡人恨你，苏秦，你是个骗子。  
苏秦凄然笑笑，一抹袖子，去也。姬职茫然回身，他站在黑云压城的古战场上，蓬断草枯满城风絮，面前三个身着彩衣、披挂面具的人在跳着原始的舞。他看见野蚕睡在车底下，小雨蒙蒙田野搅成烂泥；栝楼藤上的葫芦被劈成两半，接好臊腥味浓重的酒，白鹤立在山岗上，映照着七月西沉的流火，蓝莹莹的鬼火在树林间飘荡。女巫敲鼓唱歌，尾音荒凉悲怆，他跪下去，看见自己的肩膀被一道道车辙碾过，流下无畏的血，死亡离得那么近，却没有人害怕。他听见易水最终汇入渭水激荡昆仑山脚下，迎风的旗帜倒在血泥中，鹤唳长空声闻于野，脊梁最终化作关山铁血，用刻刀一笔一划勾刻出模样。  
喂，你醒了吗。懵懂间他听到孟婆在叫他，悠悠转醒。已经过去很多年了吗？他发觉自己倒在忘川的离离枯草边，痴痴问道。  
没有，没过去太久。她遥瞻天边荧荧似火，像泼了漫天血墨。你现在要过去吗？  
嗯，我走吧。姬职从她手里接过汤碗，一饮而尽，事实上也没有那么难喝。孟婆微笑着看他喝完，念叨一句过去以后在阎王爷面前乖顺些，为自己求个后世福德。  
姬职茫然看着她，只应答道好。  
也给我求个后世福德，下辈子一定得相信臣，王上。


End file.
